Your Plans Don't Include Me
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "Good thing her iPhone is fully charged. Nothing like blasting music to avoid talking to your ex-boyfriend during a two hour plane ride." *One-Shot* (Minor M Rating)


A/N: I has this really great idea of a Ryder/Kitty Jake/Marley vacation fic and this happened. I don't know how I feel about this, though. Thanks for the support anyway! And I don't own Glee yadda yadda!

"You're coming to stay at my parent's beach house in Florida for spring break and that's final."

It's not much of an invitation as much as it is a command but Marley's used to the way Kitty acts. She's never been one to ask people to do things. If she wants something to happen she will make it happen how and when she wants it to.

Its taken them a while to become good friends and there have been times when Marley has questioned the other girls sincerity, but they're in college now. It's different when you're a sophomore in high school struggling with insecurities and trying to find who you are. They've come a long way and now Marley isn't afraid to admit that Kitty is one of her closest,  
if not her best friend.

"Thanks for the invite, Kitty." She laughs. "Who else did you demand come with us?"

"Don't be mad." Marley rolls her eyes even though they're on the phone and the other girl can't see her. It's obvious where this conversation is going. "Ryder and Jake are coming."

"Kitty!" She shouts.

"Sorry, Marls." Kitty tries to apologize. "But Ryder didn't want to come if Jake wasn't coming! You know I've been trying to seal the deal with him and if this is my only chance, can't you set aside your problems with Jake?"

"Ugh," Marley groans. "This is going to be so awkward. You're going to be busy trying to get in Ryder's pants while Jake and I try to avoid each other. That's not exactly how I want to spend my Spring break, Kitty."

"That's not even true!" Kitty whines. "Come on, Marls. Just do this one thing. For me?"

She contemplates not going, but knows Kitty will just end up canceling the whole trip if she doesn't. Marley has no choice but to swallow her pride and agree to go on this vacation.

"Fine. But you're paying for my flight down there."

"Deal." She agrees happily. "Just promise me you and Jake won't fight. That would be a total buzzkill."

That's the problem with her and Jake. As much as they want to work they just can't. He was her first love, unforgettable and unbeatable. However, going to different colleges was stressful on both of them. They couldn't trust each other when they were now living an hour away and temptation was everywhere. They lasted a long time until neither of them could handle the distance. Even when they would meet up for weekends or holidays, they'd just end up fighting.

It shouldn't be that way.

"I promise, Kitty." She sighs. "I'll ignore him as hard as I can."

"That's all I ask." The girl says. "And besides, I need you to be my wing woman with Ryder."

"I'll do my best."

JMJMJM

It's a weird feeling seeing Jake at the airport considering the last time she saw him was during winter break and they ended up having angry hate sex. (That's a story for another time.) Now, he's checking in his bags and hasn't seen her yet so she can check him out without feeling too pathetic about herself. He's wearing cargo shorts and a dark green t-shirt and all together he looks great. He always does.

Her heart beats a little faster when he turns and looks at her for the first time. It takes way too much energy to crack a smile at him but she tries her best.

"Ryder looks so hot right now." Kitty says, taking her by the hand and dragging her away from Jake's gaze to find seats near their terminal.

"I don't know why you do this." Marley laughs. "Since when does Kitty Wilde need help getting a man into bed?"

"You're telling me?" Kitty complains, watching Ryder talk with Jake out of the corner of her eye. "I basically throw myself at him every chance I get and he still can't take a hint."

"Maybe he's trying to be respectful of you or something." Marley tells her while fidgeting in her seat when she notices the boys walking closer towards them. "Some guys don't want to come off as being too pushy, you know?"

"Well, he needs to make a move already." She huffs. "That's why I need you to trade seats with me on the plane."

"What?" Marley panicks, but she's interrupted when Ryder and Jake come to sit across from them.

"Excited for the trip, guys?" Kitty asks with a smile. "You can both thank me for inviting you with money or gifts."

"Kitty," Marley says standing up. "Can we talk for a minute? Over there." When Kitty doesn't get up she adds, "Now!"

"Fine," The blonde says before getting up and walking over to where Marley is standing. "What's your deal?"

"My deal?" Marley nearly yells. "I'm already doing you a huge favor by even being on this trip with you, Ryder, and Jake! We're all going to have to spend more than a whole week together in your parents stupid beach house and now you want me to sit on a plane next to Jake for over two hours? Are you kidding? Just so you can snuggle up next to Ryder?"

"Whoa, take a breath." Kitty giggles. "I don't see the big deal. Don't be immature and just sit next to Jake for the flight. You don't even have to talk to him."

"That's not the point, Kitty."

"Marley, come on. Is it really that serious?"

She doesn't want to make a scene about this and she can already feel Ryder and Jake (and a bunch of other people) staring at them. So she agrees to the stupid seating arrangements and grumpily goes to sit down.

Good thing her iPhone is fully charged. Nothing like blasting music to avoid talking to your ex-boyfriend during a two hour plane ride.

JMJMJM

She's just about to put her headphones in her ears to prepare herself for a long flight of either staring out the window or pretending to be asleep when she feels Jake looking at her.

When she turns towards him she makes a face as if to say, Yes? Why are you staring? Can I help you? Which makes him laugh a little.

"You look good," He tells her and suddenly she's blushing and feeling the need to pull down her small denim shorts a bit.

"Thanks," Marley mumbles and when she starts to feel bad for brushing him off she adds, "You do too."

It's hard not to think about the last time they saw each other. She had gone over to his house during winter break when she knew he'd be home alone to confront him about the rumors going around. There were always rumors. Girls calling her to say they hooked up with Jake at a party. Girls telling her he cheated on her with them. Girls just being girls. Even people from their former glee club were calling to ask if it was true. He always denied it of course and a part of her believed him, but another part didn't.

It was college. He was an attractive guy with a long distance girlfriend. Jake had urges, so her mind wandered and it got harder and harder to trust him.

She still doesn't know how they ended up having sex on his bedroom floor that day.

It's even harder to remember the last time they talked. And she means talked as in a full conversation with laughter and smiles. A conversation without anger where they truly enjoyed each others company. One thing is for sure, it's been a very long time. (And she misses that the most. How she could tell him anything.)

That's why it's not surprising when she gets a surge of electricity through her when his elbow barely brushes against hers. If she's being honest, she wants him so bad. Always has since she was a bright eyed sophomore singing songs in the glee club.

Marley's never gotten over him.

(She probably never will.)

JMJMJM

The house they're all staying in, thanks to Kitty, is completely amazing. It's a few blocks away from the beach and boardwalk which is not only convenient but gives a nice view too. The place looks like it came straight off the cover of an interior decorator magazine.

"Wow," Kitty laughs when she hears the three of them mutter the same word at the exact same time as they enter.

"I know," She shrugs simply. "But there are three rooms and four of us. Clearly, since this is my parents beach house, I should get my own room."

"So the guys should share." Marley suggests quickly because she rather not stay in the same room as Ryder or Jake.

"However," Kitty starts. "I think, to be fair, the guys should get the two rooms downstairs while us girls share the master."

"Fine by me," Jake shrugs, taking his bags and walking to the bedroom closest to the entrance of the house, near the living room.

Ryder takes the bedroom across from Jake, near the kitchen and that leaves Marley and Kitty upstairs in the master bedroom with an ajoining bathroom.

"Thanks," Marley tells the girl as they both unpack their stuff and place them into the drawers and closet. "For this trip and for sharing this awesome room with me."

"I thought I'd be nice since you even agreed to come in the first place." Kitty smiles. "Now, I'm going to take a shower to get this plane smell off me and then we can all go and get something to eat on the boardwalk."

"Sounds like a plan."

Once everyone's all showered and changed and Kitty's convinced her that they both should wear sexy dresses, the four of them head out to explore. They walk along the boardwalk and as it gets darker outside, the more people seem to come. Kitty spots a small bar with music playing and people eating outside, so that's where they end up.

Of course Kitty sits next to Ryder.

That leaves Jake and Marley sitting across from them, so great.

Food is ordered and so are drinks and all together the night isn't too bad. Until Kitty and Marley go to the bathroom and come back to find two other girls sitting in their seats.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Kitty tells her, crossing her arms over her chest as they stand by the bar, watching these girls flirt with Jake and Ryder. "Do you see what is happening?"

"I see, Kitty." Marley sighs. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?" She looks at Marley with her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "How am I supposed to get with Ryder when some skank is trying to seduce him? Aren't you upset that some girl is feeling all up on Jake?"

"Jake can do what he wants. He's single and so is Ryder." Marley says and she half believes herself. If her stomach wasn't feeling all topsy turvy from watching Jake and this girl talk very closely. Seriously, it's not that loud in this bar. She can hear Jake without having to lean in that close. "If you want Ryder, tell him that."

"It's not that simple," Kitty mumbles.

After what seems like hours the girls finally leave the table but Kitty doesn't head back over which means Marley doesn't either. (It's some kind of girl code, really.) Then, the guys get up and walk over after paying the bill and Kitty still has a pissy look on her face.

"So," Ryder says, trying to ignore the awkwardness. "Tiffany and Bridgette invited us all to a party Friday night."

"That sounds like fun," Marley says trying to lighten the mood. "Right, Kitty?"

"Right." Kitty mutters.

They all walk back home and barely anyone talks. It's so weird and tense and this is exactly what Marley was afraid of. Now she doesn't just have to worry about her and Jake's problems, she has to worry about Kitty and Ryder's problems that Ryder himself doesn't even know exist.

JMJMJM

Despite the fact that Kitty is still upset over Skank 1 and Skank 2 (Kitty's nicknames for the two girls from the bar, not Marley's.) flirting with Ryder and Jake, she still plans on going to the party and dragging Marley along with her.

"Ok," The blonde says, walking back into their room with a towel wrapped around her. "We have to look completely sexy tonight. Can't have Skank 1 and Skank 2 outshining us."

Marley laughs as she goes through the closet while in her plain black bra and panties. "Too hot for jeans. Dresses again?"

"Only if they're short and tight." She smirks.

Kitty straightens her hair, does her make up, and settles on wearing a dark blue dress that hugs her in all the right places. It's obvious that she plans on making Ryder drool over her tonight. Marley, however, curls her hair and puts on a short white dress after Kitty threatens her to. (Like always.)

It's way too short and tight for Marley's taste, but Kitty is right. It does bring out the tan she's got going on.

It's like high school all over again once Marley and everyone arrive at the party. There's way too many people, the lights are dim, and the music is loud. Like always, Jake and Ryder take off in the crowd and Kitty leaves her after ten minutes to go and see what exactly they're doing. She ends up sitting alone on a worn out couch with some creepy couple obscenely making out next to her.

"Want a sip?" It's Jake who ends up coming to sit beside her, closer than he needs to considering the kissing couple next to them.

She smiles and takes the drink from his hand, only taking a small sip before handing it back. "Having fun?"

"Not really." He laughs. "You?"

"Not really," She repeats with a shake of her head.

"What's with Kitty and Ryder?" He asks and she watches as he brings the red cup to his lips to take a drink. "He left me to dance with her but something is definitely up."

"I have no idea." Marley chuckles because honestly she has no clue what Kitty wants with Ryder. It's way more than just sex even if the girl doesn't want to admit it.

"They're so weird." He says with a shake of his head. "I wonder if they felt like this around us."

"Probably," Marley says simply and smiles when he laughs at her answer.

"Anyway," Jake says turning toward her and licking his lips quickly. "You look really good tonight."

She hates how hard she blushes. She can feel the flush go from her cheeks down to her chest and she clears her throat before speaking. "Thank you. Kitty made me wear this."

"You always look good, though." He shrugs his shoulders and she's greatful he doesn't mention how flustered she still gets whenever he compliments her. "You want to dance?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." She tells him, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ok," He says before standing up and nodding his head.

"It's just, I'm going to head back to the house soon."

"You shouldn't walk back alone, Marls." He tells her and for some stupid reason she feels tears come to her eyes at the nickname. Or maybe it's this whole conversation.

"It's close." She says, getting up to leave. "I'll be fine. Promise."

She doesn't turn around but she knows he watches her walk out the front door.

She doesn't know why she regrets not dancing with him or staying at the party with him. He would always make her feel better about being at parties by dancing with her or holding her or just making her laugh. But that was back when they were young and stupidly in love. A lot has happened since high school and freshman year of college.

It's different now and she doesn't know how many times her heart can go through the whirlwind of emotions that comes with loving Jacob Puckerman.

JMJMJM

Kitty wakes her up around two in the morning to talk about how Ryder and her danced all night but she didn't kiss him even though she wanted to because she wants him to suffer a little. Anyway, after that Marley can't really go to sleep so she stays in bed and let's her mind wander. She only gets up when she hears everyone in the kitchen, probably making breakfast, and the sun is too bright to fall back asleep now.

"About time you woke up," Kitty teases her, placing a plate of pancakes in front of her that Ryder's been making. "Eat up."

"What are the plans for today?" She asks, serving herself a glass of orange juice and sitting across from Jake at the table.

"I need a day to relax," Kitty says. "Especially after last night so I think we should stay in. Maybe go in the jacuzzi."

"This place has a jacuzzi?" Ryder nearly shouts in surprise and turns to give Jake a high five. "Awesome!"

"It's on the back porch." Kitty laughs with a roll of her eyes at the boy's excitement.

Everyone eats and just hangs around the house all day, watching movies and whatever else is on tv before Kitty decides it's time for them to give the hot tub a try. The two of them head upstairs to change and like always Kitty goes through the drawers for her sexiest swimsuit.

"Perfect," Kitty says to herself after putting on a small and bright yellow bikini.

Marley has her arms crossed over her midsection as she stands in front of the girl, wearing a red bikini. "Should I put my one piece on?"

"Ew, no. What are we, five?" Kitty tells her. "Will you stop that?"

"I feel uncomfortable." Marley admits because even though she's gotten over her eating disorder, it doesn't mean she doesn't get insecure sometimes. That feeling of not being pretty enough or skinny enough is always there. Sometimes it's hard to ignore but she manages most of the time.

"You look hot right now, ok?" She tells the taller girl. "Now, let's go out in our sexy bikinis and get in that jacuzzi."

The boys are already in the water when the girls come out and Marley would be lieing if she said she didn't appreciate the way Jake's eyes roam down her body. After everything, she still likes to impress him. She doesn't feel so exposed either once the water is around her, all warm and bubbly.

Then, Kitty's snuggling up next to Ryder and Marley notices the light blush on his cheeks and flustered look on his face. It's no secret he likes her too, but who knows what's going on with that situation. Then, Kitty gets this gleam in her eye that used to scare everyone in their high school days. (It still scares Marley, honestly.)

"Why don't we play a game?" She offers with a smirk. "Something cheesy yet fun like truth or dare. Marley can be first."

They all agree even though it might seem juvenile, but who cares when they're all alone in a big house with an awesome jacuzzi, right?

"Truth or Dare?" Kitty asks, kicking off the game.

"Dare," Marley answers and the other girl looks surprised at her coice.

"I dare you to...take off your top."

"Kitty! No!" Marley shouts, eyes wide in horror.

"You're no fun," Kitty rolls her eyes. "Fine, let's just ask each other sex questions or something."

"Ryder should go first." Jake says and the other boy laughs but agrees.

"Who'd you lose your virginity to?" Kitty asks as she takes his arm to drape it across her own shoulders.

"Um," Ryder answers nervously. "I think her name was Autumn and that was freshman year of high school."

"Alright, Jake." Kitty turns to him with a teasing smile. "Ever get caught having sex by your mom?"

"Only once," Jake says and Kitty and Ryder both laugh. Marley, however, is blushing furiously because she has a feeling she knows where this is going.

"Explain." Ryder urges him to go on.

"There's nothing to really explain." He continues. "I was with this girl and we were having sex on the couch because my mom was supposed to be working late. She came home early and saw more than she wanted to."

She remembers that night. It was during senior year and Marley had been horrified. She couldn't look his mom in the eye for a month straight.

"Marley," Kitty starts. "Back to you. Best sexual experience?"

"Why don't you answer first." Marley tries to avoid the question.

"Ok," Kitty shrugs. "At the risk of being completely inappropriate and creeping everyone out, it'd have to be with Puck. I snuck him into the girl's locker room one time. To keep it short, it was amazing." Jake makes a gagging noise but the girl keeps going. "Kid knows what he's doing, what can I say? Now, Marley can answer."

"Ok," She starts, swallowing nervously. "Maybe the first time I ever had sex in the shower. That's all I'm going to say."

She knows whatever she says Jake will know it's about him. Marley's only ever been with just him and he knows that, even if he sometimes has his doubts. He knows deep down she's not that kind of girl and has never been the type to sleep around with random people. (Not that she judges people who do.)

"Party pooper!" Ryder teases so she splashes him, which shuts him up for a bit.

"Whatever," Kitty says. "I'm bored of this. "Let's get some beers from the kitchen, Ry."

She half expects Jake to follow them and get himself a beer too, but he doesn't. After a few minutes of sitting next to him with nothing but the sound of the water bubbling filling the air, Marley decides to say something.

Jake beats her to it. "My answer for best sexual experience would have been the same as yours."

She finds herself biting on her bottom lip as she looks at him. "Really?"

"Yeah," He tells her. "I always liked shower sex with you. Well, I liked any sex with you."

She wonders if he's trying to seduce her on purpose or if she's just so easily seduced by him that all it takes is a hot tub and a couple sexy questions. A part of her also hates how happy she feels knowing he would rank her as one of his best sexual experiences. That was always a big problem in their relationship, especially the fact that she constantly felt that she had to compete with all the girls he'd been with.

"Maybe that's why we still do it even when we're not supposed to be together."

"Maybe," He says simply and then it's quiet again. But only for a few more minutes before he says,"You were blushing so hard when I mentioned my mom catching us."

"Oh my god," She covers her face in her hands. "I still have nightmares about that."

He laughs at her reaction, putting his arm around her and jostling her a bit. "She was so mad at me. She told me I was corrupting you."

"You were." Marley giggles and for a second she forgets what's gone on between them these past few months. Suddenly, they are just Jake and Marley having a normal conversation like the old times. Except with way more sex talk.

"You wanted me to." He has a hint of a smirk on his face and she has the urge to kiss it off his face. She won't let herself do that, however.

"You can't prove that." She says simply.

"I think I can."

She doesn't even know what this conversation is about exactly but it feels too heavy. It feels too intimate. She's warm all over and it's not just from sitting in this hot tub. Instead of continuing on in whatever this is, Marley gets out the hot tub, muttering something about wanting a beer.

JMJMJM

Ryder's always wanted to try surfing so they decide to head over to the beach and watch him give it a try. He rents a board and then Kitty says she wants him to teach her how to surf even though he fails miserably at it. Marley can admit it's pretty adorable how Ryder tries to help Kitty stand on the board and catches her when she falls off.

Marley decides to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun on her skin while everyone else enjoys the water. She's just layed down on her fluffy blue towel with her sunglasses perched on her nose when she feels someone sit beside her. She sits up herself and pulls down her shades to see a guy with a gorgeous smile and dirty blonde hair. He reminds of her Sam in a way.

"Hi," She says awkwardly because he's just sitting there not saying anything.

"Hi," He answers. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd keep you company."

"That's nice of you." She forces a smile. "I'm not alone. My friends are right over there."

"Oh," He says. "I'm Bryan, by the way."

"Marley," She tells him and holds out her hand for him to shake. She really just wants to work on her tan but he stays sitting there. He seems nice but he obviously can't take a hint.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." He tells her and she can't help but blush.

"That's very sweet of you." She says while looking around for Kitty who's too wrapped up with Ryder to notice this guy trying to hit on her.

"This might seem completely random but I would love to hang out with you sometime." Bryan smiles and she feels bad for wanting to turn him down. She is single and free to go out with whoever she wants. She's been on a few dates since Jake but something about this guy makes her uncomfortable. Maybe it's his fowardness or the fact that she's barely wearing any clothes right now. "What do you say? Want to give me your number maybe?"

"You ok, Marls?" She hears Jake call out as he walks towards her and Bryan on the beach.

"Yeah," She calls back even though she's feeling very weird right now.

"That your boyfriend?" Ryan asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

"It is," She lies and she's not sure why she does. Ryan seems like a nice guy but right now she just wants him to go away. "I should go."

Then she grabs her towel and cooler and decides to meet Jake where he's been standing, just watching them. His arms are crossed, but he relaxes a little once Marley comes up to him. "That guy bothering you?"

"No," She answers him, laying out her towel again. "It's fine."

"If you say so," He tells her. "Why don't you get in the water? Don't be one of those girls that only come to the beach to tan."

"Hey," She laughs at his teasing, "I need to tan before I blind everyone on this beach with my whiteness."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear when she feels his gaze travel down her body before he says. "You look very tan to me."

"Then I guess I will go for a swim." She says, heading towards the water as he follows right behind her. "Race you!"

She starts to run, her hair flying wildly behind her and she hears him laugh behind her as he jogs to catch up. When she's inches from the water she feels Jake run up close behind her, grab her by her waist, and pull her down into the water with him. The coldness of the water going up to her shoulders makes her let out a girly squeel but then she's giggling and splashing water in his face.

"I can't believe you just did that." She laughs, swimming closer to him as he wipes the water from his eyes.

"I did't do anything," He jokes. "You tripped and fell into the water all on your own. Shouldn't have been running, Mar."

"Very funny," She says sarcatically, trying to swim away from him but then he's grabbing her leg and pulling her closer. Then, her arms end up draped around his neck and their bodies are pressed flush together but it doesn't feel wrong or out of place. They fit together perfecty and even though they might not be officially together at the moment, nothing about the position they're in makes her feel uncomfortable. From anyone's point of view on that beach the two of them probably look like a couple deeply in love. (Maybe they are.)

She laughs with her head tilted back, enjoying this moment for what it's worth, before wrapping her legs around his waist. Jake holds her close as he attempts to swim with her basically attached to him. He's playing with the tie of her swimsuit around her back and it sends a shiver down her spine. "You better not dunk me."

"I wasn't going to." He smirks. "But now that you mention it."

She barely has any time to take a breath and shout, "Jake!" before he's jumping up and pulling them both down into the water completely.

JMJMJM

Kitty's mom sends her a package or something so she wakes up early one morning to go and pick it up at the post office. They don't really have anything planned today so Marley can sleep in and she's extremely happy about that. The only bad thing about trying to sleep late is the fact that their house is very close to the beach and a breeze hardly ever comes through the window.

Basically, it's super hot so Marley has no choice but to throw all the covers off her. That doesn't help much, though, so she ends up taking off her leggings. Then, she takes off her shirt a little while later when she feels the sweat dripping down her back. She ends up taking her bra off too when the heat becomes almost unbearable. (You'd think this place would have an air conditioner.)

It's still kind of early, she notes, when she checks the time on her phone and sees it's only nine in the morning. She doubts the boys are awake yet, so she doesn't feel so bad when her hand starts to travel lower down her body.

"I shouldn't." She mumbles to herself, laying her hand flat against her stomach, right above the waistband of her lacy underwear. She doesn't touch herself. That's just not her. Even if it has been months since she's gotten off and sometimes she feels as if she's dieing. The idea is so embarassing and yet appealing at the same time. "Oh, whatever."

It's totally acceptable to indulge in self pleasure. A lot of people do it and there's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Marley's been on a few dates here and there but never let it go beyond just making out and light touching, so to say she's been sexually frustrated would be an understatement. Which is why she's fully prepared to go through with it, her fingers mere centimeters from going beneath the fabric of her underwear when the door flies open.

"Jake!" She screams, getting off the bed and covering herself with her hands as best she can. "Get out!"

"Sorry!" He shouts and her face reddens when he laughs. "Calm down, I'm going."

She tries to reach for the sheets of the bed as best as she can in order to cover herself. "I will not calm down!"

"Marley, I've seen you naked a million times." He reminds her while rolling his eyes. "I ate hot fudge off you naked. Remember, I sucked that mini marshmallow out of your belly button?"

"Oh my god," She cringes. "Will you just get out?"

"I wanted to take a shower in here." He tells her. "Ryder's been in the other bathroom for like an hour. I swear I thought you went with Kitty to the post office this morning."

"Fine!" She shouts at him. "Just hurry up!"

She throws her leggings back on and a big t-shirt too before heading downstairs to make herself a much needed cup off coffee. Ryder comes out the shower as she's sitting at the table drinking it, a towel around his neck and his hair wet. "What's up?"

"Nothing," She mutters and he gives her a weird look.

"Thought I heard yelling."

She doesn't answer him, just focuses on sipping her coffee. She doesn't know if she's more flustered that Jake walked in on her practically naked or because she didn't get to take care of herself. (Maybe a bit of both.)

JMJMJM

She doesn't know when it happens exactly, but sometime between Marley going for a walk on the beach by herself and going to a restaurant to enjoy a nice meal, she comes home to find her bedroom door locked. It's actually kind of late and when she presses her ear against the door, she can clearly hear moaning. Ryder's the only one not in his room so the only explanation Marley comes up with is that Kitty and him are having sex.

She grabs some spare blankets and lays them out on the couch because even if Kitty does tell her to come back to bed, she rather not sleep where Ryder and Kitty have just done the deed. No thank you.

The moans get way louder and she's pretty sure she can even hear the sounds of the headboard hitting the wall, so...

She turns on the tv to try and drown out the noises somewhat. There's no way she's going up there to get her pajamas either so she's forced to lay down in her clothes, enjoying a glass of tea and playing a game on her phone.

"What are you doing out here?" Jake asks her, coming out his room to pour himself a glass of water.

"I think Kitty and Ryder are having sex in my room." She tells him and he laughs as he sits beside her on the couch. "Did I wake you?"

"No," He says. "I was just on the phone with Puck and then my mom. They both said hi."

"I miss them." She says honestly.

"They miss you too," He says and then they both laugh when they hear another loud moan. "Sorry about this morning."

She rather not have this conversation while her best friend has sex upstairs. The blush on her face is going to be ridiculous. "It's ok." She tells him.

"And I won't tell anyone you were touching yourself." He chuckles, poking her in the side as she jerks away from him.

"I was not!" She shouts, covering her cheeks with her hands to hide her blush.

"Well you were about to!" He shouts back in between laughter.

"Excuse me, but having a healthy sex life with or without a partner is very important. There's nothing wrong with that." She tells him, more to make herself feel better about the situation. "I'm suprised you haven't found a girl to satisfy your own needs on this trip."

"Here we go," He mutters, the conversation turning serious.

"It's the truth." She tells him, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are single now. Even though that never stopped you before."

"I never cheated on you." He looks her straight in the eye and a part of her actually takes him seriously. "Can't you get that through your damn head?"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" She tells him, raising her own voice in the process.

"Then stop being dumb, Marls."

"What am I supposed to believe when I have all these people telling me how you've been with other girls?" She shouts at him, trying to ignore the continuous moans coming from upstairs.

"You're supposed to believe me!" He yells back. "Who fucking cares what anyone else says? You of all people should know not to believe rumors."

"Don't act like you never accused me of cheating, too!"

"So maybe I did!" He yells. "You can't blame me for thinking you'd leave me for some smart, rich, college guy!"

"I would never do that." Her throat hurts from screaming so much but she refuses to cry over him anymore. "I loved you too much." She doesn't know what it means that she uses the past tense of the word. Sometimes it feels as if she's never going to be over him. "You always thought I'd leave you for someone better, but there was no one better for me than you, Jake."

"And you always thought I'd leave you for someone better, too." He tells her. "But you were it for me, Marley. You were just too stubborn to see it."

"None of it matters anyway." She knows that's not the truth, but she says it anyway. No matter what they've been through, this relationship was worth everything to her. It's stupid of her to wonder if he feels the same. "We were stupid for thinking we'd last right?"

"Whatever, Marley." He gets up to put his cup in the sink, avoiding her question. "Sleep in my room tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Fine," She says because she doesn't want to argue sleeping arrangements with him right now too. Her voice is hoarse and her eyes are heavy. It's easier to give in.

When she goes to his room and lays down on the bed, she knows she isn't going to get any sleep tonight. Her head is spinning with thoughts of Jake and the fact that this bed smells just like him is not helping at all. A few tears stain her cheeks but it's not the worst she's ever cried over him, not even close. Maybe she's all cried out after all these months.

Her life has become a constant cycle of trying to get over him and failing. They have the same friends and have to go back to the same town when visiting their moms. There are parties and barbecues and glee club reunions. It's as if their paths are destined to cross. Marley's doesn't know how the rest of them, like Finn and Rachel or Brittany and Santana do it. How can they face their exes and act as if nothing is wrong? She wonders when it's supposed to get easier.

When is she going to see Jake from across a crowded room and feel nothing?

Maybe she never wants that to happen.

She doesn't know whether hours or minutes pass as she lays in bed with only her jumbled thoughts, but when she goes out in the living room she can tell Jake hasn't gotten any sleep either. "Sleep in your room."

"No, you go ahead." He tells her, being stubborn as always.

"Only if you come too." She says and his eyes quickly meet hers.

"Marley," He says her name softly, as if he's warning her that sleeping next to her is not a good idea. (Which it isn't. She doesn't care.)

"Please," She whispers. He let's out a slow and shaky breath which she's learned means he doesn't want to give into her but already has.

"Alright," He agrees and she's sure he only follows her into the room because he's tired of fighting too.

Marley's not sure why, but she finds herself taking off her jeans to get into bed with him. She tells herself she won't be able to sleep with so much clothing on, but she doesn't think that's the truth. She wants him to want her.

As soon as they are both in bed, Jake in just his basketball shorts and Marley in her t-shirt and underwear, he holds her close. Their legs tangle together underneath the blankets and she feels him place a kiss on top of her head. "I wish we could stop fighting."

She takes a deep breath and agrees with him. "We're always hurting each other."

"I'm sorry," He says quietly.

"It's my fault, too." She tells him. If she's being honest it might be more her fault than his. Her insecurities have always gotten the best of her.

"You said you loved me. I want you to know that I still love you. I never stopped."

"I still love you." She tells him, running her hand down his bare chest. It's the first time in a long time that they've said it to each other. She misses having someone to say those three simple words to. "I've tried not to. But I can't."

Maybe you always feel something for your first love, but she doesn't think it's supposed to feel this strong. For the longest time she's loved Jake with everything, has let him see all of her, has let him have all of her. Everyone's always told them they were too young to be in love, but times like this when his arms are wrapped around her and his fingers are tracing shapes down her sides, she couldn't disagree more.

So when she hears Jake whisper the words, "Kiss me," into the darkness she wastes no time leaning up to press her lips against his softly.

As soon as she meets his lips, he's pulling her closer and deepening the kiss while his hands thread through her hair, holding her to him as he kisses her like it's the last time he'll ever get to do so. Her hands grip his sides causing her nails to dig softly into the skin of his hips. It's obvious how much they've each missed this.

It's her that runs her tongue along the seam of his lips before dipping her tongue past them. His tongue meets hers feverishly and as they battle for dominance he subtly tries to lay atop her. She leans back, whimpering when he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and bites softly. Her legs spread for him when he finally manages to hover over her, grinding his hips slightly against hers.

She knows all his weak spots. She knows everything that makes him shiver. The same way he knows what she likes.

Marley trails her nails down the length of his back as she breaks their kiss to move her lips down his neck. When she bites down on his collarbone, Jake can't help but let out a small growl.

"If we don't stop..." He warns her, but his hands travel beneath her shirt to rub along the bare skin of her sides.

"I don't want to stop." Marey tells him breathlessly. She needs this even if it's for one night that will probably ruin the whole vacation. It's stupid and irresponsible but at the same time it's just right. She's thinking selfishly right now but for once she wants to be honest with herself. He kisses and nips at the skin of her neck, but his hand lays still on her hipbones. It's not enough, not nearly enough for her, so she finds herself taking his hand and pushing it lower until it's just above the hem of her panties. "Touch me.  
Please."

He kisses her then, his tongue immediately meeting hers as he hums softly. Of course, he gives her what she wants, dipping his fingers below the waistband of her underwear. She throws her head back, biting her lip to stifle her moans due to his feather-light touches against her center. His motions speed up as she rocks her hips against his hand, but still she needs more. It's been so long since she's had him like this, it's as if she'll never be satisfied with what he gives her.

She can feel him hard against the inside of her thigh, but can't seem to focus on taking care of him when he's pushing two fingers past her folds. Somehow, the fact that they aren't alone in this house is in the back of her mind so she's careful to try and hold back her moans. She buries her face in the skin of his neck and sighs, "Yes. God, yes."

When he pulls away from her completely, she nearly cries in frustration. She was so close and now he is giving her nothing. Panic floods through her as she wonders if maybe he's regretting this. Maybe he wants her to leave. Maybe this was a mistake.

Suddenly, he's kissing her all over. His lips meet hers, trail down to her neck and collarbone. Then, he's tearing off her shirt and pulling off her panties and she realizes how silly it was that they were doing this while they were both almost fully clothed. He nips at her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth before coming up to whisper in her ear. "Tell me to stop."

Her legs spread wider for him, the only barrier between them now are his shorts and maybe boxers. "No."

She looks him right in the eye when she says it, determined to let him know how badly she wants this to happen. They're good at this, temporarily distracting themselves from why they shouldn't be together with what it feels like when they are.

"Marley," He says her name as a groan when she reaches for his shorts and boxers, pushing them down as best she can. She reaches into his bedside table, smiling when she finds a condom and hands it to him.

He still seems hesistant and she tries not to feel disappointed. For a second she thinks he doesn't want her anymore. Her insecurities of never being sexy enough for him come flooding back. But she sees his darkened pupils and can feel him straining against her and knows exactly what to say to convince him. "Jake, please. Fuck me."

(He always did like it when she cursed.)

He kisses her harshly as he places the condom on himself, placing his length at her entrance. He coats himself with her wetness and she moans, bucking her hips up against him.

"Don't tease me." She moans, her breath hitching in her throat when he finally fills her completely. His movements are slow and shallow, purposefully drawing out her begging. "I need you."

"How much?" He asks her, groaning out the words. It's clearly hard for him to hold back from just giving her what she wants, what they both want.

"So, so much." She tells him and his thrusts speed up slightly. She kisses him fiercely as her hips start to meet his every movement. Her hand reaches up to grip underneath the pillow as the other reaches down to touch herself. Even as he goes faster she finds herself moaning, "Harder, Jake."

His breathing is fast and shallow, trying to make this last as long as possible. He watches as she rubs circles against her center, his gaze darkening as he watches their bodies connecting. "Yeah, keep doing that."

"Oh, god." She moans, painfully trying to keep quiet as he pushes harshly into her. "So close."

She wants this to last. It needs to before the morning comes and they're back to not knowing what they are and what this means. They've done this so many times, broken up and yet had sex. It's always just made things more complicated.

"Fuck, Marley." He groans and she feels herself tighten around him. Her whole body shakes as something in her stomach tightens and then let's go. She comes with his name repeatedly on her lips. He follows soon after her, coming with her name on his own lips as she clenches around him. His knuckles are white from gripping the sheets as he struggles to catch his breath.

She's not sure who kisses who first afterwords, but maybe they both lean in to reassure the other that this time things could be different. They get dressed in silence, so there are no surprises if Ryder or Kitty happen to come in the room. Marley finds herself falling asleep better than she has since they've got to Florida.

JMJMJM

She debates whether or not she should tell Kitty about what happened last night between her and Jake. As she stands in front of their full length mirror, looking at the bruises on her hips from Jake's fingertips and the marks on her neck from his lips, Marley realizes there's really no hiding this. Not to mention, Kitty has a weird sixth sense where she can tell in an instant whether or not someone's had sex in the last 24 hours. Seriuosly, it's scary how often she's right.

As Marley heads down the stairs she can hear voices and it becomes painfully clear that Kitty is already suspecting something when she hears the girl say, "What's with the dopey look on your face?"

Marley tries to hide her neck with the help of her hair and pulls her tank top further down as she makes her way to the kitchen to pour herself something to drink. They all have plans to grab lunch together and it'd be great if they could all get a move on.

"What's with the dopey look on your face?" Jake teases her back. "Ryder do a good job of getting you off last night?"

"As a matter of fact he did," Kitty tells him, leaning over the breakfast bar and batting her eyelashes. "It was spectacular."

Marley glances at Ryder and she sees him fighting back a smile while blushing at the same time. They're adorable together. If only they could all double date but as of right now, Marley has no idea where her and Jake stand. Was last night just another one of their hook ups?

"Good for you, Wilde." Jake smiles at her before giving Ryder a high five. "And nice job, Lynn."

"Now tell me," Kitty starts. "Did you just indulge in some self pleasure with your right hand or did you sneak some poor girl in your room last night?"

Marley can feel the heat rush to her cheeks and her palms sweat as she waits for Jake to answer. Luckily, Kitty's back is to her but Ryder looks at her and recognition spreads across his face. Is it really that obvious?

"You wouldn't know either way considering how loud you and Ryder were last night." He jokes and she can't tell he's avoiding the truth either for her sake or for his own.

"Can we please just go to dinner?" Marley intervenes. "I'm starving."

"Fine," Kitty relents, giving up on talking to Jake and turning to face her instead. With a roll of her eyes she adds, "Oh sweet baby Jesus."

"What?" Marley says with a confused look. Her hands subconsiously move her hair to block more of her neck. "What is it?"

"You had sex!" Kitty giggles and Marley's eyes widen. To make matters worse Jake and Ryder do the same.

"What?" Marley gasps. "No! I...I didn't..."

"Please, Mar." She tells her with her hands on her hips. "You have that look on your face. The calm and relaxed one you get when you've had a good night of lovin'. And If Jake thought he was hiding those claw marks on his back he's mistaken."

"Hey!" Jake interrupts. "How did you see those?"

"Don't worry about that." Kitty says nonchalantly. "The big picture here is that you two had sex last night. Along with me and Ryder which is slightly disturbing."

"This conversation can not get any worse." Marley mumbles, running her hands over her face. "Can we just go to lunch?"

"Fine," Kitty says as they all head towards the door. "But I want details."

JMJMJM

Apparently Ryder and Kitty are in an actual relationship. Which wouldn't be so weird except for the fact that the word boyfriend usually causes Kitty to gag. They go on a date to a nice restaurant and a fancy movie after Kitty throws a fit because the only place he's taken her alone is to a McDonalds. Marley can't help but laugh as Kitty yells at Ryder because he looks so confused. It's as if he had no clue being Kitty's boyfriend would be different than being just her good friend that she made out once or twice with at a couple of parties.

Anyway, that leaves Jake and Marley alone for the night for who knows how long which could be a disaster considering they haven't exactly talked about what happened between them. It hasn't been awkward exactly, and as embarrassing as it sounds Marley really wants to do it again. It's probably the heat getting to her head.

Jake's currently watching reruns of The Fresh Prince and laughing like crazy even though they've both seen pretty much every episode a million times. Let's face it though, that show never gets old. Marley brings over two sodas and a bag chips as she joins him on the couch, smiling as Carlton does that silly dance he always does that Jake used to try and make her do, too.

"Any plans for tonight?" She asks him during a commercial break, watching as he takes a sip from one of the sodas she's poured for them. "Besides watching amazing reruns of The Fresh Prince?"

He laughs and shakes his head at her. "Nope. What about you? No crazy parties to go to?"

"I got invited to a few ragers but I turned them all down." She jokes. "I'm way to badass for those parties. Wouldn't want to cause any trouble."

"I bet you are." He says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Marley Rose just screams badass."

"I don't like your tone, Jake." She says while crossing her arms over her chest. "I hope you're not mocking me."

"Of course not." He tells her, feigning surprise at her accusations. "You are definitely the party type. A total rulebreaker."

"I'm glad you can admit it," Marley teases back. This conversation is obviously bordering on flirtatious but she can't find herself wanting to stop.

"Right," He says before raising his eyebrows at her. "I'm surprised I can even keep up with this badass, tough girl, Marley Rose."

"Are you, though?" She asks him with a mischievious glint in her eye. He's always been the one to rile her up and for once she wants to do the same to him. She wants to make him want her and yet shock him at the same time. Maybe she even wants to prove to herself that she can go for what she wants without backing down. "Keeping up with me, I mean."

"I thought I was." He answers back, the same look in his eye. "I never had a problem keeping up with you before."

"You seem awfully confident about that." She smiles, biting her bottom lip for added effect of playing coy.

"What are you doing, Marls?"

Her legs are pulled up on the couch and she's dangerously close to him. However, she fakes innocence and bats her eyelashes at him as she whispers, "I'm not doing anything."

"Sure, you're not." He whispers too even though they are the only two in the house right now.

Her eyes travel down to his lips and his do the same but she won't give in this time. She won't kiss him first like the night before, even if he asks her to. If he wants her, now he's going to have to show her that.

His face is mere inches from hers and she knows she needs to pull away before she blows it and just presses her lips against his like she wants to. She brushes her nose against his once, maybe twice and she hears his breath hitch. Instead, she takes a deep breath herself and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear and says, "I'm going to go to bed now. Good night, Jake."

Is it vain or stupid of her to think he'd follow her into her room? Maybe it's just vain and stupid of her. Either way it doesn't matter because she can't help but smile when she hears the tv in the living room shut off. Her back is to him as she takes off her shirt to get ready for bed, leaving her in just her panties as she pretends she doesn't hear him come into the room and shut the door.

He presses against her from behind and she can't help but hum softly at the feel of him behind her. His hands rest low on her stomach, just above the waistband of her underwear as she reaches up to thread her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck.

"You're mean." He tells her before turning her head to the side and kissing her deeply. He wastes no time dipping his tongue between her lips and meeting her own and then pulling away much to her disappointment.

"I'm mean?" She asks, breathless from their kiss. Her mouth still buzzing from feeling his tongue graze the roof of it for a brief second.

"For working me up like that." He explains and then he brushes his nose against hers the same way she did to him just minutes ago and she smiles. When his tongue swipes along her bottom lip, she immediately opens her mouth to him, the slippery wetness making her knees buckle. She feels him try to turn her in his arms, her hands going to wrap around his neck and pressing her body into his fully. It's as if she's in a haze, only focusing on the feeling of their lips and tongues coming together and the sounds of their heavy breathing as Jake starts to walk them backwards. He breaks their kiss, to carefully lay her down on the bed, attaching his lips to her neck without any hesistation.

"Jake," She finds herself sighing his name as he bites down softly at the skin of her neck, soothing the mark with his tongue. Then his kisses and nips and licks travel down between her breasts, down her stomach, to the sensitive skin of her thighs. She finds herself reaching her hand down to his hair, fingers slowly curling into his scalp, closing her eyes tightly. "Jake."

Her grip tightens when she hears Jake hum against the warm skin of her thighs, looking up at her as he spreads her legs even farther apart and says,"Going to make you feel so good, Marls."

"Please," She whimpers as he finally hooks his thumbs in the sides of her panties, pulling them flush off her. She tries to watch him, but when his tongue takes it's first swipe against her center, her eyes can't help but close in undescribable pleasure. "Fuck."

Marley feels him hum against her as his tongue explores her folds. Then, her hand instinctively grips the sheets of her bed as her hips rock up to meet him, adding even more friction.

"Don't stop," She moans with her head tossed back as his tongue explores her clit and then moves down to tease her opening. As her hips rock against him, she can feel her stomach tighten, craving her release. Her breath quickly begins to lose it's steady pace as Marley inches closer to the edge. The sounds and moans leaving her lips become more incoherent and without warning her orgasm overtakes her, causing her legs to shake and her back to arch even further off the bed.

"Fuck," Jake groans, moving back up her body and kissing her lips. He smirks against her mouth when she moans at the taste of herself on his tongue.

"Oh my god," She laughs breathlessly at the smile on Jake's face. She feels weightless and satisfied and doesn't want this feeling to end any time soon. That's why she finds herself unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down with his help.

This vacation is slowly starting to become one of her favorites. (Hopefully it doesn't end in even more heartbreak.)

JMJMJM

Marley lasts a day before they are all scheduled to head back home before she starts to go into panic mode. She's laying in bed with Jake's arm draped around her and his head laying on her chest as her mind starts to wander. So many questions are swimming around in her head, mostly about what's going to happen when her and Jake go back to school. Are they going to give this another try? Can they trust each other with the distance? Was this just a vacation hook up? She looks over to Jake and he's sound asleep, not a care or worry shown any where on his face. If anything he looks as if he's completely at peace.

She gets up even though it's only nine in the morning and looks in Jake's drawers to pull on one of his sweaters. It lands just above her knees but it smells like him and that alone makes her feel comfy. Sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, she closes her eyes and let's out a slow breath to calm her worries.

"Why'd you leave?" Jake asks coming from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time considering he's just in his boxers.

"I couldn't sleep all night." She tells him as he takes a seat next to her, trailing his hand down her back. "My mind is all over the place."

"Because of me?"

"Because of us," She tells him, running her finger along the tip of her coffee mug to avoid his gaze. "Because of what's happened this past week and a half."

"And you're worried if this was a vacation thing and wondering where exactly this leaves us." He says matter of factly and she smiles at how well he knows her.

"Yes," She says while finally meeting his eyes. "Is that completely girly and insecure of me?"

"A little bit." He teases her and she laughs.

"Seriously, though." She tells him, wanting to come to a mutual understanding. "What happens next?"

"Whatever we want to happen." He says simply but for once she needs to know for certain. She's tired of doing this with him and having their relationship constantly on the rocks.

"Jake," She starts. "All we've done these past few days is have sex. We need to talk about where we go from here."

"All I know, Marley, is that I love you." He tells her before kissing her lips chastely. "I'm in love with you. If we learn to trust each other again, we should be able to make things work."

"So we work on this?" She wants to clarify."Learn to trust each other again?"

"Yes," He nods. "While continuing to have mind blowing sex."

She laughs loudly and he kisses her cheek when they hear Kitty and Ryder make their way downstairs.

"Thanks for waking us up." Ryder grumbles as he pours his own cup of coffee.

"Really," Kitty adds while tightening her robe around her. "What are you two yapping about now?"

"Just trying to set things straight." Jake smiles.

"Good," Ryder comments. "Because you're relationship gives me whiplash."

"Tell me about it," Kitty says with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, me and Ryder are going out for breakfast since we're already awake now. Alone. You two can fight or have sex or...do whatever you feel like doing. I can't keep up."

"Just don't do it on the couch or where we eat!" Ryder calls out as Kitty drags him upstairs to change his clothes so they can head out.

"Too late!" Jake calls back and marley blushes furiously while Kitty screams from upstairs,"Ew!"

They confuse each other, honestly. Marley can just imagine how their friends feel watching their relationship. She doesn't know when things got so complicated and maybe it's stupid of her to think they can last this time around. A small part of her always thought that no matter what they'd find a way back to each other. She always held out hope for the two of them to make it work.

"Are we being stupid?" She asks him, getting up from her chair to sit on his lap. Her arms wrap around his neck and she presses her forehead against his as she continues. "Are we crazy for thinking we can try this again?"

"Probably," He laughs and then kisses her softly. She draws out the kiss for as long as she can while he wraps his arms around her waist. "But I think it's worth another shot. Or twenty."

She laughs at his answer before kissing him again. "However many chances it takes to get it right."

"Defintely."

She doesn't think they'll ever stop trying to make things work. Even days, weeks, or months apart, they still want to be together again. Maybe a small fraction of her agreed to this vacation so she could spend time with him again. Maybe deep down she wanted to convince him of how great they could be together.

Whatever it was that brought her to him in the first place, she is happy about it. So as he takes her to his room and presses her into the mattress, she knows that they'll be ok. They might not last this time around either but she knows that their time will come.

JMJMJM

Jake spends the whole plane ride back home holding her hand and just that simple action has her convinced that they'll be just fine.

She has faith in them.

A/N: Anyone catch the FRIENDS reference? I'll definitely be writing more Ryder/Kitty after seeing this weeks episode. How cute were they? :) (I feel like I'm the only one who still enjoys glee, lol. I try not to take it too seriously.)


End file.
